A Taste Of Ohio
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Yay :) they put Elaine in the characters now. This is simply a smutty oneshot and has no relation to Brittana. I just think these two would have amazing lady sex.


**I'm going to Brittana hell for this I know. If you don't like the idea of these two getting it on, I must warn you to leave right now. This is Elainetana and it's simply an emotionless smutty oneshot. **

"Santana!" A somewhat familiar voice called out.

The Latina stopped in her tracks, about to get into her car and leave McKinley for good. Instead she snapped her head around and saw Elaine chasing after her. Coming to a stop, the pale brunette caught her breath, her chest heaving. Santana watched her, both curious and confused.

"I-I'm sorry I told Brittany about... you know." She said, her high, girly voice practically a whisper.

Apparently Santana didn't only intimidate her enemies.

"Oh." Santana replied.

She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting the girl to say. So she simply shrugged.

"It would've come out eventually. It was stupid of me to lie in the first place." She admitted.

The second Brittany had outed her in the auditorium she'd felt like a complete dick. Elaine was a sweet girl, and yeah, she was hot. But the girl – as far as she knew – was straight.

Elaine bit her lip, seemingly contemplating something. Santana raised her eyebrows, waiting for some kind of response. It looked like the girl had something she was too scared to say.

"So you two aren't back together?" She asked, her voice suspiciously hopeful.

"Uh... does it look like it?" Santana snarked, gesturing around to signify that she was obviously alone.

Elaine's shoulders relaxed and she visibly swallowed. For some reason, this made Santana nervous. The brunette stepped closer, invading Santana's personal space, and yet for some reason, she didn't step back. Santana watched as Elaine shrugged off her backpack and pulled out a neatly folded T-Shirt.

"You should have this back. The Scratchers are there, too." She said, holding out the garment.

Santana eyed the T-shirt wearily and made no sign of taking it, instead looking back up at Elaine.

"Look, we both know I wouldn't want that back. So what's your real motive?" Santana asked. She wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush. She just wanted to go home.

Elaine lowered the T-shirt and took a deep breath. She could tell that Santana was becoming impatient.

"I lied." She stated simply.

Santana's eyebrows creased together, taken aback. Elaine looked down at the ground, evidently nervous. After a moment of awkward silence, she spoke again with more confidence.

"I'm not straight." She blurted.

Santana's eyes widened. A million thoughts racing through her head.

"When you asked me to pose as your girlfriend, you assumed I was straight. So I went along with it. I was too scared to admit that I wasn't, and because you were obviously using me to make your ex jealous. I guess what I'm trying to say... is that I'm sorry that I lied and that I think you are beyond gorgeous."

It was a lot for Santana to take in at once. So she settled for saying nothing incase she said something stupid. She was obviously surprised. She'd initially just picked out the hottest girl on the Cardinals in order to make Brittany jealous. But now that they'd officially parted ways Santana couldn't deny that the girl was extremely attractive.

"So... you're a lesbian? Bi?" Santana asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Elaine smiled softly in relief, happy that Santana wasn't angry. She knew more than most people how easy the Latina was to anger.

"A hundred percent lesbian." Elaine replied with confidence.

"And here I thought I had amazing gaydar." Santana mused, shocked, but mostly intrigued.

"Don't worry, at first I assumed you were straight, too. There's not many lesbians as hot as you." Elaine said, a hint of flirtation in her tone.

Santana merely smirked.

"I guess we thought the same thing then." She countered, raising a finely plucked eyebrow.

"Yeah, I suppose we did." Elaine replied, her voice much lower than before, and her stance much more predatory.

If Santana hadn't been best friends and dated a dancer for the past four years of her life, she wouldn't have taken note of the subtle movement. However, whereas she flirted with her words, and her eyes, dancers always seemed to flirt with their bodies and their posture. Elaine was most definitely giving off major signs of flirtation. In fact their bodies were barely two inches apart.

"You off back to Louisville?" Santana asked, her tone suggestive rather than conversational.

"I'm in no hurry." Elaine replied, making a bold move as she stepped even closer to Santana.

Santana's head was a flurry of conflicted thoughts. Just ten minutes ago she'd kissed Brittany. Then again, it was more of a goodbye gesture. They were no longer a couple. Brittany was with Sam. The blonde had done nothing but encourage her to move on. Santana had only assumed that it wouldn't be this soon. Yet, she had every right to be flirting with another girl. Not to mention another extremely attractive girl who seemed to be into her.

"You have my number, right?" Santana asked.

"Yes." Elaine replied almost too quickly.

The sexual tension was ridiculous. Their bodies were so close. It had been a long time since Santana had gotten laid and being the sexual person she was, she couldn't control her own burning arousal.

"You booked a hotel for the night, right?" Santana asked.

Elaine caught on pretty quickly.

"Yeah. By myself." She replied, adding the second part for good measure.

Santana bit her lip, not sure why she was even bothering to fight her instinct anymore. She wiped all thoughts of Brittany for the time being and focused on herself and her own needs.

"Text me your room number and I'll be there around eight." She demanded, unintentionally.

Elaine felt no need to protest. The idea made her body pulse in exhilaration. She nodded.

"See you at eight." She said, a little breathlessly.

Santana shot the girl her signature smirk before turning on her heel and entered her car. Elaine watched as the Latina ignited the engine and pulled out of the car park. All she could do now was count down the hours. If Santana was insinuating what Elaine thought she was, her night was seriously about to become very, very interesting.

It was nearing time to leave and Santana had been standing in front of the mirror for the past five minutes. After being with Brittany for so long, she'd known how to dress for her and knew what Brittany liked. But this was different. It was new and exciting, yet completely nerve wracking. She'd opted for a dress. Considering the occasion she needed to look as hot as possible. Of course, that meant showing off as much skin as possible without looking like a complete whore.

Eventually, she'd ended up wearing a skin tight black dress, it scooped low on her chest, showing off her cleavage rather tortuously. It was long sleeved and barely covered her ass. Not that she had much to hide, after all her ass was pretty damn amazing. Heels were also a must, she wore an extremely high pair of open black heels, accentuating her long, smooth legs. She kept her hair how she'd had it during the day, however applied a little more makeup on her eyes to give off a sultry look that matched her outfit.

All in all, she looked pretty damn sexy. Simple yet seductive. If she was going to go through with this, she was going to knock this girl's socks off. When her bedside clock blinked 7:40, Santana began to make her way out. She took a large handbag with her makeup and a change of clothes. She wasn't sure if she'd be coming home for the night or not. She kind of hoped she wasn't.

The car ride there only took about fifteen minutes. Just enough time for Santana to gather herself. She arrived at the hotel with five minutes to spare. The lobby was mostly empty and her heels clicked rhythmically on the tiles. She gave the receptionist a quick, polite smile before making her way over to the lift. Elaine was on the fourth floor.

"Level four." The automated voice announced as the door dinged open.

The hallway was long and the walk seemed to take forever until finally Santana stood in front of room 310. She took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door. Only a second or two passed before the door flew open.

They stood frozen for just a moment, taking in each other's appearance. Santana felt her mouth go dry, all the moisture seemingly shooting between her legs. She knew the dancer had an amazing body, but she'd never seen her dressed up before. Elaine wore the tightest not to mention, shortest pair of denim shorts Santana had ever seen, her toned legs complimented more than usual by a pair of black stilettos, much like the ones Santana wore. Her top half was as equally eye grabbing, a tight, white singlet clung to the girl's ridiculously toned abs, the muscle definition obvious through the thin material. It dipped low on her chest, barely leaving anything to imagination as a black, lace bra just barely poked out at the top. Her hair was out completely, reaching down to her chest. It was a simple look, but oh so sexy.

After a second, Santana invited herself inside, Elaine closing the door behind her. Santana hadn't missed the gawking look Elaine had given her. It made her feel a little more confident.

"You look..." Elaine began, evidently speechless as she looked the Latina up and down.

"You too." Santana replied, saving her the awkward pause.

"There's some wine if you'd like some." Elaine announced, trying to contain herself. She gestured over towards the mini bar.

"That'd be nice, thanks." Santana replied.

Alcohol might do them some good, because evidently neither of them were exactly sure of how to initiate anything. Drinking was always a good ice breaker.

When Elaine turned around and bent over to open the fridge, Santana couldn't help but stare at the girl's ass. Immediately she felt a surge of heat in her cheeks and most distractingly, between her legs. She physically had to restrain herself from walking over there and pressing her hips into Elaine's ridiculously enticing backside.

When she turned around again, Santana averted her eyes upwards, hoping she hadn't been caught. Elaine showed no sign of recognition and continued to pour two glasses of white wine. She screwed the lid back on and handed Santana one of the glasses. Santana thanked her silently and followed Elaine towards the bed. They ended up sitting with the backs against the headboard, their bodies a few inches apart.

"It sucks that you're leaving Louisville." Elaine began, sipping on her wine.

Santana nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"It never felt right there." She said, not wanting to bring up that particular subject.

"Well in that case, we better make tonight worth it." Elaine said boldly, not even bothering to cover up the insinuation. It was obvious why Santana was there.

Santana let out a low laugh and tipped back her glass, devouring the content of it in just a couple of impressive gulps. Elaine raised an eyebrow, admittedly a little turned on by the display. She decided to follow suit and swallowed the rest of her own wine, laying down the glass on the bedside table.

They sat side by side in a tense silence, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Ugh, fuck it, come here." Santana caved, her body suddenly turning, one of her thighs sliding over Elaine's hips until she was straddling her.

Before Elaine even had time to comprehend the situation, Santana had lunged forward, a pair of amazingly soft lips pressing against her own with urgency. She kissed back twice as hard, leaning on her forearms to provide some leverage.

"I was beginning to think you'd backed out." Elaine said breathily between desperate kisses.

Santana hummed into one particularly hard kiss, sucking on Elaine's bottom lip and tugging it with her teeth as she pulled away.

"Mmm, hell no." She growled.

"Damn, you're feisty in and out of the sheets, huh?" Elaine teased, surprised but mostly turned on by the sudden ravishing and erotic biting.

"Only when I'm really horny." Santana husked, eyes dark and filled with primal lust.

"In that case, you know what I think you should do?" Elaine asked, her lips trailing from Santana's lips, towards her ear.

Santana shuddered when she felt a hot breath against her, she was beyond turned on. It had felt like forever since she'd last had sex. Not to mention this girl was doing insane things to her body without even trying.

"I think..." Elaine began, tracing her fingers down Santana's arm, eventually coming to grip her wrist. "I think you need to stop holding back, because you're hot as fuck right now and you're making me ridiculously wet."

Santana let out a shaky breath that sounded almost like a moan. Elaine gripped her wrist and directed it towards her chest. Santana got the message, and kneaded her palm against Elaine's breast.

Elaine's back arched into the touch and her eyes closed in pleasure. Santana smirked and brought her other hand up to cup both of her breasts. At first the touch was soft, but Santana wasn't really sensing that Elaine was the _soft_ kind of fuck. So she squeezed hard and latched her lips onto Elaine's neck, sucking hard on the soft flesh.

"Uh, fuck." Elaine gasped, tilting her neck for easier access.

Santana's mouth felt amazing on her skin and her hands were giving her chest just the right amount of attention and pressure.

"You're so damn hot." Elaine let out, her nails biting into Santana's back through her dress.

"Sit up." Santana demanded.

Elaine did as she was told. Santana eyed her hungrily and gripped the hem of her singlet and roughly tugged it over her head, throwing it away in disdain.

"Fuck... your body." Santana practically moaned, wasting no time before latching onto the girl's washboard abs. Licking, kissing and sucking, starving for her taste. Worshipping every inch of her amazing body.

"God damn..." Elaine moaned. She'd never been with someone so eager to please. It was a fucking turn on.

She couldn't avert her eyes from Santana's face, Her muscles clenching with every hard suck or nip at her skin, biting back a few whimpers as the Latina ventured lower and lower, only to teasingly kiss her back back up her stomach.

"You're such a tease." Elaine grumbled, far too turned on to be toyed with.

This was Santana's game. There was nothing sexier than when a girl begged and whimpered to be touched.

She kissed her way up to Elaine's chest and tugged down her bra, revealing a pair of small, pert breasts. Her pink nipples were already hard, begging to be licked. Which is exactly what Santana did. Elaine gasped at the first touch and balled her fists into the sheets.

"Your mouth is fucking amazing." She let out, breathless and panting.

Santana hummed against against her, giving each of her breasts equal attention, kneading with her hands and sucking with her mouth. She became rougher over time, taking the hard nub between her teeth, only with the intent on making Elaine cry out and yelp. Her moans were so sexy. Each one sent a throb between Santana's legs.

"You want me to fuck you?" Santana asked, clearly teasing.

"Y-yes!" Elaine shuddered, bucking her hips insistently. "Please, Santana. Don't fucking tease." She whined.

Santana only smirked at the desperation in her voice. She sat back a little and pulled up her dress and shred it from her now flushed body. It was getting far too hot to keep it on. Elaine sat forward a bit and tugged off her own bra, prompting Santana to do the same.

"Fuck." Elaine gasped, eyes glued to Santana's bare chest.

Unexpectedly, Elaine launched forward and latched her lips onto Santana's breast, cupping the other and squeezing it hard eliciting a surprised whimper.

"God, I'm going to fuck you so hard." Santana groaned, sliding her fingers through Elaine's hair, tugging at its roots to assert her dominance.

At that Elaine let out the loudest moan yet, tilting her head a little to look up at Santana in submission. That look alone sent a powerful jolt of arousal throughout Santana's body, she could feel the throbbing between her legs, her wetness coating her inner thighs.

"Lie back." Santana growled, pushing the girl by her chest, barely giving her a chance to comply.

Elaine fell back onto the bed with a thud, looking up at Santana through thick lashes. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her legs spread and her hips rolling. The sight was pure sex. Santana tugged at the waistband of Elaine's denim shorts, causing the girl's hips to rise off the bed.

"Take them off already." Elaine pleaded, her voice getting higher as she grew more desperate.

Santana slowly undid the button and unzipped the fly. Eyes on Elaine's face as she did so. Instead of instantly pulling them off, Santana cupped Elaine through the thick denim, causing the girl to moan, her hips jerking into her hand.

"I can feel how hot you are through your shorts." Santana husked, slowly rubbing up and down, taking pleasure in watching Elaine writhe in desperation.

"Ugh, fuck me already, please!" She begged, angry and impatient.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" Santana asked, hooking her thumbs into the waistband, tugging them down inch by inch.

"Your fingers... hard and fast." Elaine replied, her voice gritty and raw.

"Mmm, how many?" Santana continued, finally tugging off the shorts and throwing them to the ground.

"Two, to start." Elaine answered, almost completely breathless.

Santana bit her lip, her eyes unwavering on Elaine's soaked through panties.

"You're so wet." Santana rasped lowly, her fingers tracing over the damp patch of the material, pressing down with just a tiny bit of pressure.

It was enough to have Elaine bucking her hips furiously, seeking much needed friction. Santana herself was extremely turned on, far too aroused to wait any longer. In a matter of seconds, she had shed Elaine of the offending garment so that she was completely naked. The sight was glorious. Her body was perfect.

Without wasting another second, Santana slid her fingers down Elaine's pelvis until her fingers began to seep through wet heat, either finger sliding between her swollen clit.

"Oh f-fuck!" Elaine moaned, grabbing at her thigh, digging her nails in deep.

"So hot." Santana mused, dipping the tip of her finger inside Elaine's tight heat, causing the girl to shudder.

She was so slick and hot, reminding Santana of how much she had missed this. How alive it made her feel to touch another girl. Slowly, she slid in two fingers, already feeling the stretch as she thrust deeper.

"You're really tight." Santana said, finding herself a little more turned on than before, if possible.

"Ugh, God. Just fuck me!" Elaine begged, close to breaking point.

At that, Santana inserted a third finger and firmly pushed her fingers deeper until she was knuckle deep. It was so warm and wet, that her fingers slid back with ease, making her thrust back much harder than before.

"Fuck! Yes, like that!" Elaine moaned, eyes rolling back.

Santana didn't hold back, shoving her fingers in hard, thrusting as fast as she could. Elaine's moans grew louder, her body more rigid. She was biting into the pillow and bucking her hips in time with Santana's frantic fingers.

"I'm gonna make you cum, aren't I? Nice and hard. I can feel you getting tighter. Are you close? Are you gonna cum all over my fingers?" Santana urged, she certainly was no stranger to dirty talk and judging by Elaine's whimpering desperate reply, she had done well.

"God, yes. Santana! I-I'm close... don't stop!" Elaine practically screamed, grabbing her tits and squeezing hard.

Santana increased her pace, thrusting deep and hard, feeling the girl's juices dripping down to her hand. She gave a few particularly hard thrusts, hitting just the right spot.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming! S-Santana!" She whimpered, her orgasm hitting her like a ten tonne boulder.

Santana could barely move her fingers, they were being squeezed so tight. She watched in awe as Elaine's body shook and convulsed, her eyes shut tight and her head thrown back in ecstasy. She moaned at the sight and when the girl finally came down, she slid her fingers out and took them in her mouth, licking and sucking until her fingers were clean.

"Fuck that's hot." Elaine groaned, panting for air.

Santana smirked and leant down, crashing their lips together, tongues battling to get the last taste.

"That was pretty amazing." Elaine said, after finally catching her breath.

"Mmhmm, pretty sure I'm soaked." Santana said, her voice filled with burning desire.

Elaine perked up and a devious smile tugged at her lips.

"Your turn. Lie down." She demanded, sitting up and pulling them into opposite positions so that now she was on top.

"I've wanted to fuck you since we met." Elaine admitted, fingers sliding just below the waistline of Santana's panties.

Santana merely hummed in acknowledgement and bucked her hips into the touch. Elaine's fingers were close, but not close enough. A second later, the touch was gone and Santana groaned in frustration.

"So impatient." Elaine teased, only retracting her hand to remove the offending garment.

Santana practically kicked her panties off and bucked her hips. Wordlessly begging to be touched.

"I want to make you cum in my mouth." Elaine said, sliding down Santana's body, slow and stealth like a snake ready to devour its prey.

Santana groaned and her head fell back. It was like the girl knew her weaknesses. She loved nothing more than being eaten out. All she could do was gasp a breathless 'yes' in reply. Elaine licked her lips and settled herself between Santana's legs, her eyes latching onto swollen, glistening flesh. Her mouth watered.

"So fucking hot." Elaine mused.

Her warm breath cause Santana to gasp, her fingers threading into Elaine's hair, pushing her down. Thankfully, she didn't resist. A firm, yet soft tongue slid effortlessly through wet folds. Santana's breath hitched and her body jolted when she felt Elaine's tongue circle her pulsing clit.

"Ohhh, fuck." Santana moaned in pure ecstasy. It had been way too long. She wasn't going to last.

"Fuck, you taste good." Elaine mumbled into her.

"Don't stop." Santana begged, her grip growing tighter in Elaine's hair.

Elaine certainly didn't plan to stop, stroking her tongue up and down slick folds, lapping up Santana's wetness, desperate to taste every inch of her. After toying with her clit for a few seconds, she dipped her tongue down lower, teasing at Santana's entrance.

"Oh God, please." Santana moaned, grinding herself into Elaine's tongue, pressing it deep inside of her.

Elaine's eyes rolled back, her tongue completely surrounded by tight, quivering heat. She picked up a rhythm, sliding her tongue in and out. Apparently this drove Santana crazy, who was now whimpering and guiding Elaine's head, forcing her deeper and deeper. Her chin was drenched in Santana's arousal, the force of Santana's grinding and the pressure of her hand in her hair forcing her deeper was enough to drive both girls crazy with lust.

"Your tongue's fucking amazing, I'm so close!" Santana moaned, her breathing ragged and her body writhing.

Elaine slid her tongue back down to Santana's clit, closing her lips around it, sucking hard.

"Oh!" Santana yelped, her body rigid as a bow.

"Cum in my mouth, Santana. You taste so fucking good." Elaine said, her words muffled as she continued licking and sucking Santana's clit, flicking with her tongue the closer Santana got.

"Yes! That's it... keep going... oh! Oh, _fuck!" _Santana stressed the last syllable as she came undone, her body convulsing violently, her orgasm igniting her entire body and setting every nerve on fire.

It was a painfully intense orgasm, Santana having to push Elaine's head back so that she didn't pass out. She could barely breathe and her heart was thudding hard against her chest, threatening burst out. Elaine crept up Santana's body, a smirk on her face as she brought their lips together. Santana kissed back lazily, tasting herself on Elaine's tongue. It was pretty erotic, and she couldn't help but shudder, aftershocks still buzzing through her body.

"I needed that." Santana sighed when their languid kiss ended.

Elaine hummed in agreement, rolling onto her back next to Santana, stunned into silence. She couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened.

"You might have to come visit me in New York." Santana suggested in all seriousness.

Elaine turned on her side and smirked at Santana.

"After that kind of sex, I might just end up living in your bed." Elaine joked.

Santana chuckled softly and shook her head.

"You are most definitely more than welcome." She replied, yawning, her eyelids growing heavy.

"You can count on it, Lopez."


End file.
